I had Her Before You, Potter
by Saadia1994
Summary: "Sirius, please don't." Her voice was pleading as the tears continued to pour down her cheeks. If James didn't know any better, he'd think she was begging. "Please, don't tell him. Please, Sirius, don't tell hm. You know what he's like. He'll go and...


I Had Her Before You

"James, will I see you tonight?" Her voice was so sickly sweet that James wondered why he had ever picked her out of all people. Surely, he could have chosen someone better. Anyone, really. Her hands made their way down from his face to his chest, her pink coated fingernails scraping his skin through the light fabric of his school shirt.

"You might." He winked at her. He didn't want to completely get rid of her, in case he needed her later. He had to keep them sweet, like Sirius always said. Because he couldn't find anyone better than her who made him feel as good as she did within the four walls of his bedroom in the headquarters.

And that was why he had to keep her happy. Otherwise, she'd leave and he'd have to take his frustration out on someone else. Or rather, everyone else.

"Okay, then. I'll see you later." She said, leaning up to kiss his cheek, then playfully pecking his nose. She skipped down the corridor, waving and blowing him a kiss before disappearing round the corner.

James gritted his teeth with annoyance as he walked towards the opposite of where she had gone. She had no idea how much he hated it when she did that. He didn't like it when she did that. He didn't like it when she did things on her own accord, without being asked. She was there because he wanted her there. For his personal benefit. So he should be in control.

Although, he wouldn't mind if it was her who wanted to take things into her own hands, he thought bitterly, as he made his way towards the Gryffindor Common room. Would even welcome it. But he had to stop thinking like that now. Hadn't he just promised himself last week that enough was enough.

If she didn't want him, if she didn't care, then he wasn't going to continue throwing himself at her feet. He was long past the fifteen year old teenager who didn't see his life outside of Hogwarts without her. Maybe he still didn't. But it was different now. He can think for himself, make decisions for himself without having to turn to Remus for assistance, or even Sirius if he was that desperate. The correct term for this whole development would be that he'd matured. Simple, he'd matured.  
>Something that he severely lacked according to her highness.<p>

Well, he had one mission yet to accomplish before leaving this castle. Around six months left to prove to her that he didn't need her in order to get on with his life. In fact, he can enjoy himself even more without having to tie himself down to just one girl. Roam around and try out the different flavours and all that.

Take, Sirius, for example. He was content with the way he carried out his affairs. No one to shout at him. No one expecting anything in return on the other side. It was just a normal transaction. Give and take. Done. Simple as that.

He stopped to lean against a wall and let out a frustrated sigh. He ran his hands roughly through his hair in anger. He wondered whether it would be harder to prove all this to her or to himself.

"Damn it!" He swore, turning around and kicking the wall that was behind him, more pissed off at himself than her. Because, hell, he liked it that they fought. That she shouted at him. Because then that meant that she cared. Cared enough to do something about it. And he'd love to live up to her expectations. Would love to fulfil her dreams and wishes.

He stood like that for a few minutes. He looked around him, for the first time realising that he wasn't the only one occupying the corridors. Students were passing by, curiously staring at him, almost rudely. He heaved himself off from against the wall, continuing his way to the Common room.

He gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered the crowded and busy Common room, intending to head directly towards the seventh year boy's dormitory. Because he was clearly in no mood to see her sour face. Or rather her, her beautiful happy face, which would immediately turn sour as soon as he would appear. How he managed to do that, he had no idea.

However, other plans were already made for him. He noticed the large crowd of students by the fireplace as soon as he entered the Common room. His heart sped up a little, thinking something horrible might have happened to his friends. Or even worse, her.

His speed increased a little automatically towards the crowd. He threaded his way into the middle, pushing and quite rudely shoving everyone aside. His heart sank as soon as he saw who had claimed the attention of such a large crowd. Her red hair was prominent amongst the sea of blacks and blondes.

For the first time it wasn't her hair that distracted James from rushing to her side. He stopped abruptly, when he saw that her eyes were wet and she was sobbing hysterically. The sound of her crying was muffled by everyone's loud chatter. What was more disturbing was that Sirius and Remus were both by her side, the former shaking her violently, while Remus attempted to calm him down.

The onlookers gradually fell silent and they all looked at James.

James turned to the person nearest to him, a fourth year, he recalled. "What's happened?"

The girl shrugged in answer, as though afraid to open her mouth, in case something wrong slipped out.

"What happened to her?" He asked, this time a little louder, so that even Lily noticed that he had arrived. Her eyes grew big in fear, and tears started to pour down her face even harder. James narrowed his eyes at her reaction.

What the bloody hell was her problem?

"Would somebody mind telling me what happened to her?" He said, anger clear in his voice, his eyes fiercely boring in to her watery green ones, not leaving them for even one second.

Sirius stood up from his position from the couch, where he had been half seated and half crouching in front of her on the floor. He slowly walked towards James and stopped directly in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but his first words were drowned by Lily's half strangled cry as she yelled "Sirius, don't".

Sirius looked back at her with a frown, before facing James again.

Again, his best friend opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off ad Lily launched herself between him and Sirius.

"Sirius, please don't." Her voice was pleading as the tears continued to pour down her cheeks. If James didn't know any better, he'd think she was begging. "Please, don't tell him. Please, Sirius, don't tell hm. You know what he's like. He'll go and do something stupid, please ju-just forget about it."

James clenched his teeth in anger. Of course, don't tell him anything. Leave him out of it. He's irrational, probably end up doing something everybody will regret. When was she ever going to trust him? When will she ever think that yes, maybe, just maybe, he might not be that bad after all. Maybe, underneath this tough exterior and ego, there was a very vulnerable heart, that could break and shatter just as easily hers. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to just shake her, just to show her how angry he was with her pathetic behaviour against him.

Sirius watched as different emotions flickered on his best mate's face, and just like that, he had finalised his decision. He fixed his eyes on Lily as he spoke, and some anger could be detected in his clear voice.

"Malfoy." Lily's eyes widened in fear as she realised who he was speaking to. The entire Common room was heavily silent as James spoke in a deadpan voice.

"What'd he do?" his voice betrayed no emotion as he asked Sirius. One would think he was merely commenting on the weather.

"First kill and enjoy." Sirius grinned at this. "Ask questions later."

James didn't need telling twice. He turned back to the way he had come, people parting sideways for him, whispering in hushed voices. All the while, he could hear Lily screeching at Sirius.

"I told you not to say anything."

"He deserves to know." James heard Sirius say as he exited the Common room, in search for his punch bag. "You might not care, but he does."

James grimaced at that sentence, coming to an abrupt halt by the long flight of stairs. Why did he care? He asked himself.

He had no clue what Malfoy had done to her. And what's more, she doesn't think he deserves to know. She doesn't think he can handle it. Why was he defending a girl when she didn't even want to be defended? Was he so far gone that he didn't even realise how pathetic he was getting? She never defended his honour. Hell, he had to defend it from her.

All this thinking made his anger boil, directed towards no one but himself. And he had to take it out on someone. Get rid of it. Who could be better than Malfoy for this specific job? Snivillus' face swam into his mind. But he shook his head to himself. Malfoy would suffice him today. And anyway, it was just to vent his anger on someone. And Malfoy just happened to be in his way. He was not doing this for her. He was over all that now. This was about him now.

With this in mind, he set off down the moving staircase, avoiding all the essential steps where the stairs always switched. He unnecessarily loosened his tie, seeing as it was already loose, which made McGonagall and Lily grind their teeth in anger and annoyance.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to tie a tie?" She would snap at him.

"No, she said I'll have you to tie it for me." he'd reply with a wink, to which she'd glare at him before walking away.

He smiled fondly at how it used to amuse him to see her get so worked up at something so trivial as his loose tie. Now, if she ever got irritated at something he did, it'd make him furious, rather than happy. It was just one those things that annoyed him about her nowadays.

He decided to search for Malfoy in the Great hall, as it was just after dinner.

"Speak of the devil.." He muttered to himself as he saw Malfoy emerge from the hall and take a turn towards the kitchens. James briefly wondered what business he had in there before hurrying after him. Malfoy stopped just outside the fruit bowl, he tickled it and entered, leaving James outside to wonder whether it would be a good idea to have a cat fight with Malfoy inside the kitchens. Just as he took a step forward towards the kitchen, deciding to go for it anyway, someone poked him from behind. He jumped and uttered a few colourful words as he saw Sirius casually leaning up against the wall, as if sneaking up behind someone whilst he was sneaking up on someone else was no big deal at all.

"You scared the shit out of me." he punched Sirius on his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, you were just standing around and letting him get away." Sirius jerked his head towards where Malfoy had disappeared to.

"I was thinking whether it's fair on the elves to clean up after I'm done with Malfoy." James said. "And then I…"

"It isn't fair on them." Said a voice that didn't belong to either of the Gryffindor's. James blood boiled as he recognized her voice.

"Holy shit." Sirius screamed as Lily came into view. "Why'd you creep up like that for?"

James smirked at him, before turning away from both of them, deciding not to acknowledge her presence, the way she had done a million times in the past. He strode purposefully towards the fruit bowl, and tickled the pear. The portrait swung open to reveal hundreds of house elves scurrying about, hurryingly tidying the work tops and washing the dishes.

He was about to take a step forward when something blocked his way. He looked down and saw a mane of red hair. He groaned inwardly as she put her hands on his chest and pushed him back a little.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded angrily, trying to unsuccessfully ignore the way his skin burned where her hands were trying to stop him.

"I'm telling you that it isn't fair on the elves to clean up after you." She said, pointing towards the working elves. "They're already busy enough as dinner just finished and then you'll fight with Malfoy and mess everything up again."

"You don't need to worry about that," James forcefully pushed her away from him, taking her hands off him. She looked up at him, looking rejected at being pushed away. "Seeing as this is none of your business."

"If you're getting back at him for what he did to me, then it is my business." She said, he could see her emotions getting worked up the tears would sure start to show up if he kept up with this behaviour for any longer.

But he decided he couldn't care less anymore.

"You see, this isn't revenge for you," he sneered at her. "I don't even know what he did to you, and neither do I care. This is a personal matter, so you can get out of my way now."

James pushed her aside and made his way towards the back of the huge kitchens. He hoped Malfoy hadn't heard the squabble between him and you-know-who. Because it would ruin the special surprise for his special enemy. He saw Malfoy filling a small basket with food that the elves were handing him.

James scowled. He had been so sure it had only been him and the other Marauders who knew about the kitchens and it's heavenly bounties. Well, that's just another thing to add to his revenge list.

Malfoy turned around and saw who was standing behind him. He narrowed his eyes, and reached for his wand. But James was too quick for him.

"Expelliarmus!" he flicked his wand. Malfoy's wand flew into the air and James caught it lazily. "What do you say muggle duelling, Malfoy?"

"I say you had better give me back my wand in the next five seconds." He threatened.

James laughed hollowly. "Or what? You'll tell your Father? Or the Dark Lord?"

Malfoy was about to say something, but he stopped suddenly as he looked over James' shoulder. James turned around and saw that Sirius and Lily had followed him in. sure enough, Lily had tears in her eyes, and she was holding Sirius' hand. James looked away from her and her eyes as they pleaded to just forget about it. He had always hated to see pain in her eyes. Even when he didn't used to feel for her what he felt now. The pain in her eyes, reminded him of yet another thing.

He turned back to Malfoy who was glowering at Lily with obvious anger.

You told him?" he sneered at her. "You have to tell your lapdog everything so that he can avenge you and be your knight in armour."

"I didn't tell him anything." Lily shot at him, her voice breaking a little at the end.

James had had enough. He lunged at Malfoy, hitting him square in the face. His opponent groaned as he fell back, and his head hit the nearest surface. James pulled him back towards him, and punched the right side of his face really hard. He let out a small sigh of satisfaction as he heard his jaw bone crack. Whereas his Lily let out a small scream.

"James, just please stop it." She yelled at him. "You'll be in serious trouble."

"Tell me what he did to you." James asked as he continued to punch his enemy.

"You just told me you didn't care." She said, and she started to walk towards him. Sirius got hold of her by her waist as soon as he realised what she was doing. "You said this was a personal matter?"

"I thought so too." He said as he dodged a blow from the severely injured Malfoy. "But then again, you should have known that you are my personal matter."

"James, just let him go." Lily pleaded, pointing at the rag doll James was holding. "Look at his face, James, you can barely recognize him."

"You want me to stop?" James asked her, holding Malfoy at an arm's length. Lily nodded eagerly. "Then tell me what he did to you."

He continued to assault on Malfoy as Lily refused to speak up. Which made James even more suspicious as well as curious. Why didn't she want to tell him. He wasn't a child anymore. Even Sirius seemed reluctant to tell him. What was it that Sirius, his best friend, seemed to be thinking twice about telling him?

He was just about to reach for Malfoy with renewed anger when he heard the door to the kitchen bang open. He really hoped it wasn't McGonagall, because he really wasn't in the mood for a lecture from the tabby cat. But like any other time, it turned out to be the deputy headmistress. And she looked absolutely livid. The elf that had earlier been helping Malfoy, stood behind her, slightly trembling. James cursed; he'd completely forgotten about the elves.

"What have you done to him, Potter?" her voice was deathly, which James had never heard her use, especially not towards him and his friends. "Detention for the rest of the month, you will not be allowed to play in any of the following Quidditch matches, and I want to see you in the headmaster's office at seven to discuss further punishment."

James heart sank at the mention of Quidditch. Trust McGonagall to make him regret this whole thing. Just a little though.

He looked at Malfoy and taken aback at what he saw. Who the hell did this to his face? Had his hands been the only weapons? There was blood all over his entire face, one of the eyes so dark that it looked like blind kid had been applying eyeliner all over his eyes. How he could have done this merely with his hands was a mystery to him. He guessed he was lucky to have escaped so easily. A few detentions were nothing. McGonagall's office was like a second home to him and Sirius.

McGonagall motioned a few elves to carry Malfoy outside the kitchen, so he could be levitated onto a stretcher to Madam Pomfrey.

Malfoy opened his mouth as he passed his mouth as he passed from James' side. His lip curled into a malicious smile as he said in a raspy voice that made James' blood turn cold.

"I had her before you, Potter." He pointed shakily towards where Lily stood, trembling in Sirius' arms.

James had difficulty breathing as he watched Malfoy being carried out by the tiny elves.

(***********L&J************L&J*************L&J************L&J***********)

James stood near the window in his dormitory, staring at the forest blankly. It was quite cold in the dormitory, so he cast a heating charm around him, which eventually wore off after a while as James stood there without moving a muscle. He had no energy left in him to make himself warm again. And he doubted whether the heat would be able to warm up the coldness that was running through his body.

"I had her before you, Potter."

Malfoy's voice rang over and over again in his head. He knew what it meant. He knew what it was supposed to mean. But what had Malfoy meant when he had said that? Had he meant what he'd said?

Of course, he didn't mean it. James mentally slapped himself around the head. How could he have meant it? That sentence probably just meant something else to a Slytherin. So, if not that, then what could it mean in their language?

Maybe, he'd go and ask Snivillus for help with this one. He let out a hollow laugh as these thoughts of Snape came to mind. He was certain, he would never have to resort to Snape for help. And let's say he did, would the slimy git even help him?

"Yes he would," said a small voice in his head. "He would, if Lily Evans was involved."

He was besotted with Lily as much as James was. He just had a funny way of showing it. Kind of like how he did.

But then again, he didn't need Snape to assist him in figuring out what that sentence meant. He was fairly sure he knew what it meant. He just wasn't ready to accept it. Not without proof, he wouldn't. Couldn't.

"But you do have proof." That voice spoke again. "You do have proof. You're just not willing to accept it."

James supposed the voice had a point. If Lily's and Sirius' reluctance to tell him was anything to go by, he was sure he had proof. Especially, Padfoot's, that was almost solid evidence.

James looked up at the ceiling, moving from one foot to another, as it became numb from standing too long in the same position. He let out a tired sigh, and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He was extremely tired but still had to go to Dumbledore's office. Oh, the joy and consequences of having a little bit of violent fun.

James walked over to his bed and lay down on his bed, kicking off his shoes in the process. He leaned back against his headboard, closing his eyes before tucking his hands under his head. He wished he had thought to bring Moony up so he could discuss all this with him. But he had been the one who had insisted he wanted to be alone for a while.

Just then the door to his dormitory swung open. There was a deathly silence as no body spoke. Then-

"You never could follow simple instructions, could you?" she screeched at him as she walked over to his bed which was a little further from the door.

He slowly opened and stared at her red, fuming face. Her hair was loose from its usual ponytail, spread over her shoulders. Just the way he liked it. Her beautiful green eyes shining with anger as they glared across at him. Again, perfect. Just the way he liked it. Not the glaring part, mind you. Her soft hands, which were on his chest not even a couple of hours ago, on her hips, as she stood over him. This too was one of his favourite movement of hers.

So then why, he wondered, was there a small part of him, that was furious, that was screaming bloody murder, and he made no attempt to calm that fire down as it grew in him.

"You've always had trouble keeping to the rules." She yelled. He lay there, watching her. "How many times did I tell you to leave him alone? Whatever happens between me and him is nothing to do with you. And what's more? He didn't do anything to me that should have you worried."

"Is that right?" he said quietly, staring into her eyes. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up as close to her as possibly could without touching. She backed away a little in alarm, nodding her head in response to his question.

"He didn't do anything to me." She said. "You've always thought you've owned me, so you get personal with my things and you think you need to take revenge from every guy who-so-ever had dared to blink towards me. When I said he didn't do anything, you shoul-"

"Is that right?" he repeated, cutting her off.

She nodded at him with confusion. "I told you so, didn't-"

"Then what did he mean by 'I had her before you'?" he said, watching as the colour drained from her face. "What the hell did he mean by that, Lily? Damn it, tell me."

He yelled as he threw her up against the wall non too gently. He heard her back slam against the wall. She let out a small cry as she put her hand behind her back. James watched as tears of pain started come out of her eyes. He continued to keep her pinned against the wall. He bent low towards her, nearly eye to eye with her.

"Tell me, Lily," he whispered in a low voice in her ear. "Tell me what he meant by that."

Lily shook her head through her tears. "I don't know what he meant."

"Are you sure about that?"

She gave a small nod.

"Because I think that you're bluffing." He put his head next to hers on the wall, both his hands on the either side of her head. "You know that, right? And I swear to God, Lily, if he's touched you, I swear, I won't hesita-"

"I promise you he didn't do anything to me." She said, her trembling a little. She took both of his hands in hers from around her head, and slipped her fingers through his. "I promise you he didn't."

He looked at her face which was shining with tears. He felt as if he too was about to cry. His head felt so heavy with Malfoy's words that he refused to believe anything else. He also felt so useless as he stared at her. Where had he been when she'd needed him? He could have stopped Malfoy. He could have done anything to stop him from touching his Lily that way.

"Then why did he say that? Lily, I need you to tell me why he said that." He asked desparately as he took her face in his hands. "I need you to tell me why you were crying so much earlier. That had even Sirius conderned. Why were you crying so much? Tell me."

"Because he didn't rape me," She took a deep breath and pressed the side of her face into his palm. "But h-he tried to. H-he pushed me against the wall and he t-tried to. He hurt me. I was crying and yelling for him to stop but he was too pushy. But b-before he could go any further, Sirius and Peter found me. And Sirius was going to hurt him but I think he saw me and him and Peter brought me back to the Common room."

He stared at her unseeingly.

He had known what Malfoy had meant, but still hearing it again, especially from her, his Lily, was like hearing it the first time all over again.

"But James, you need to promise me you won't go looking for him.  
>That is exactly why he said that to you. He wanted a rise out if you." He continued to look at her, unaware that she was actually speaking. Or maybe, he was aware, but he just didn't want to be. He let go of her and walked towards his bed, staring at it blankly before sitting down.<p>

He felt rather then saw her as she sat down next to him, once again slipping her hands into his. He wondered why she was so calm about all this, whereas he didn't even know what he was doing. Although, he guessed she had had some time to get over it. But how could anyone get over it? How could she tell him to stop when she knew what Malfoy had done to her. Or could have done.

"What I don't understand is why you stopped me from ripping his heart out?" he said to her without looking at her. "Why you're still telling me to leave him alone?"

"James, if anything more had happened to him, you would have gotten expelled." She said and he felt her lean against him a little.

James shook her off him and turned to face her.

"Yeah, thats Another thing I don't get. What do you care about what happens to me?" His voice was void of any emotion as he spoke and Lily's eyes widened in disbelief as he continued to speak. "And also what you're still doing here?"

Lily looked at him as if she'd been slapped. Or that she wanted to slap him. "Are you insane? You think you can care about me as much as you like, all this affected you more than it did to me, by the looks of it, even then you don't think I can care about you? About what happens to you?"

"It's not about whether you care for me or not," he said. "It's just that you never have."

"Of course, I care, James." He heard the hurt in her voice as she spoke. But he couldn't help but doubt her words. Because, honestly, wasn't that fantasy stuff?

"Since when?" he asked to clear the doubts. But at this she started to cry and she walked away from his bed.

"I care, James, what do I need to do to prove that to you?" she cried frustratedly, throwing her hands up in the air.

James too turned away from her. He hated to see her crying. But what was he supposed to do when he was the reason she was upset?

"Why wouldn't you tell me if you cared?" he said, still showing her his back.

"Cause, damn it, James, I was scared." She yelled suddenly, frustrated.

"Scared of what?" What was there to be afraid of when she'd have him by her side.

"Scared of you getting bored." She said through her tears, venting out her long pent up frustrations. He froze at her words. "You said you made all these good changes in yourself for me, to become the person I wanted you to be. Imagine, James, what it would be like for me on the day when you find someone else you wanted to be with. Someone else you desperately wanted to change for. Someone who you find beautiful. Someone who you chase after for a long time and she finally gives into your charms. What if you begin to fall in love with her? James, what if you stopped liking me?"

He took a deep breath and moved closer towards her, taking her face in his hands. "You think I would ever stop loving you?"

"You would, James." She said, putting her hands over his. "You can't settle down with just one thing. You like change. You would get tired of me and then where would that leave me? What would I do without you? I just couldn't chance it. I needed to stay away from you so I can get over you. So I can get over us."

Once again, James was rendered speechless as his eyes roamed her face. Is that it? That was all she was worried about? That he'd get bored? With her? Was she insane? He felt like shaking her and knock some sense into her. Hell, she was supposed to be the clever one. The one with a brain.

"Do you know how much you've put me through because of your small insecurities?" he asked as he wiped her tears off with his thumb. But he shouldn't have bothered as there was just no stopping them. Not today, anyway. "I could never have you, Lily, no matter how much I try. No matter how long I try for. Whereas you only had to say something, and I would be yours. There have been nights these past couple months, where sleep just doesn't come to me. Where images of graduating without you by my side kept haunting my mind. Where I couldn't help but hate you for every little pain you've caused me.

"I was so scared for our last year. Because that was just it for me. Then how would I mature enough in your eyes outside Hogwarts, where I couldn't do something so simple in nearly seven years. And then we became heads. And when I saw your reaction to my badge, I nearly gave up. I mean, is that how much I repulsed you, is that how much you hated me, that you went up to Dumbledore to tell him to either kick me out or you resign? I was so scared you would never look at me the way you're looking at me right now. That you'd never give me the smile that you give to your friends. That you give to my friends."

"James," Lily said, he saw her lips give him a watery smile. "I guess I shouldn't have been so worried and scared to lose you if you love me so much."

He smiled at her. He let go off her face and wound his arms around her waist, pulling her in an embrace. Her arms automatically twining themselves around his neck. He buried his face in her hair, trying to breathe her in. he felt her arms tightening around his neck as she hugged him back.

"What? No kiss for me for saying yes to your question?"

"Huh?"

"The one that you've asked me only a million times?"

"Nah, it's okay." He shrugged. "I'm quite alright here. But I have no objections if you want to kiss me."

Lily laughed before letting go of his embrace, her hands now in place of where her hands had been. She stretched up a little and pecked him quickly on his lips.

"Hey, what was that?" James protested. "You call that a kiss? Would you like to rectify your mistake?"

"Nah, it's okay." She said. "I'm alright here. But I too have no objections if you want to kiss me."

James grinned at her as he cupped her face in his hands. He bent down and brought his lips to hers. There was no way he could describe how it was like to kiss Lily Evans on the lips, instead of just pecking her cheek and running off. How it was like to kiss the girl he'd chased after for over six years. He held her by her waist as he backed her against the wall. She ran her hands through his hair, her elbows resting on his shoulders, digging into his flesh. He could barely feel the pain though as he continued to kiss her.

After a while they both came up for air. He rested his forehead onto hers, panting heavily.

"Well, that was some fun." He heard her state. He stared at her as if she was mad.

"Fun?" he raised his eyebrow. "Is that the only way you can describe it?"

"Well, it was fun." She said slowly, playing with his hair. He lowered his mouth to her neck and looked up at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What about this?" he kissed her neck, trailing kisses down to her collarbone. She let out a quiet moan, so quiet that he wasn't all too sure whether he'd really heard her, or it was just a figment of his over active imagination. He continued kissing her, his lips travelling lower to h-

"James, that's enough." She pushed him away, her breathing slightly laboured.

"You still call that just 'fun'? he teased as he switched to the other side of her neck.

"James, please, that's enough." She held him at arm's length.

"Was that fun?"

"Very."

"Just fun?"

"Uh-huh."

He leaned towards her again but she quickly backed away from him.

"It wasn't just fun." She reassured him with a grin. "It was fun and beautiful."

"Hot?"

"N-yes, very."

"Sexy?"

"Sure, yeah."

He nodded at her with satisfaction. "Now, I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

"What?" her voice sounded panicky as she asked. "Where're you going? James, you promised you wouldn't do anything to-"

"Malfoy." He finished for her. "I know. But I need to see McGonagall for my punishment."

"Oh." She said sheepishly. "Errm, I'm really sorry about the detentions and Quidditch."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll try to sort something out. I'll be back in a bit, don't go anywhere." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and dashed out of the boy's dormitory without waiting for her to response.

He decided that if he couldn't hurt Malfoy himself, then he'd just tell Minnie. And obviously, the Marauders. Lily couldn't exactly threaten the Marauders for breaking a promise, could she? And anyway, what Lily won't know, won't hurt her.

***********************************L&J************************************

"James, I am not dating you whilst you're dating someone else." Lily said as she leaned back against his chest on James' bed in the boy's dormitory.

"Don't worry about her." He waved her away, as he trailed his finger down her arm before bringing it back up. "She probably knew I was using her to forget about you."

"James!" Lily admonished him, turning around to face him.

"What?" he shrugged innocently. "I was just using her. And anyway, I'll tell her tomorrow that I've got a girlfriend now."

"No, James," her tone was firm. "That just means you're cheating on her with me. And I simply am not going to allow that."

"Fine, then let's go and tell her now." He stood up from the bed and held out his hand for hers. She stared at him, speechless.

"I will not come with you to dump your girlfriend, James." She said sharply.

"Bloody hell," he dropped his hand down. "So moody. I was only suggesting."

"You will never change, James." She shook her head at him as he sat back down and she resumed her place against him. "Anyway, what did McGonagall say?"

"Well, I turned on my charms and she was putty in my hands." he groaned loudly as Lily's elbow connected with his stomach.

"Be serious."

"God, you have the pointiest elbows I've ever seen." He muttered, rubbing his stomach gingerly. Lily grinned evilly.

"I know." She smirked at him, and he glared at her. "And if you don't start talking about what happened in Dumbledore's office, I won't mind doing it again."

"Don't be too mad at me for this, Okay?" he looked at her fearfully.

She turned around and narrowed her eyes at him. "James, what did you do?"

"I might have mentioned the Malfoy thing to McGonagall." He cowered away under her gaze.

"James, I told you not to say anything." Lily said, a little angry.

"Atleast, I got off with Quidditch, and McGonagall doubled my detentions." He did something with his eyes, the irresistible thing he's an expert at, and Lily found herself softening up a little.

"At this rate, you'll be spending more time with McGonagall than me." She said.

"Always did have a thing for Minnie." James laughed as he dodged another hit from Lily's elbows.

"Don't worry, though," He leaned in and whispered quietly in her ear. "I have a thing for you too. Quite a big thing."

Lily blushed as he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

"That's good." Lily murmured against his lips. "Cause, I have a big thing for you too."

xXx


End file.
